supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkitropolis
Monkitropolis is the fourth world in Super Monkey Ball Adventure, and is where Prince AbeABE resides. Along with Kongri-la, the kingdoms' lands form a yin-yang symbol. Description Monkitropolis is a huge, urban city that is home to Monkitropolans such as AbeABE. It has a police force, inspectors, and engineers to help run the city. King MonMON and Queen FeeFEE reside in a private throne room connected to Kongri-la's that represents half of a yin-yang symbol, with Kongri-la sharing the other half. Some of the city's flaws include no source of sunlight due to the Kongri-lans stealing the sun for warmth, a bicycle gang hogging the speedway where the Noise Factory sits, and very busy streets with monsters running about. Story The Kingdoms of Monkitropolis and Kongri-la have been in a long feud with each other. Each see the other as monsters and must be kept out of each other's land at all times. Monkitropolans use noise to major degrees to keep the monsters out while the Kongri-lans cope with their problem by stealing the sun for warmth and wearing masks to drown out the noise. Prince AbeABE of Monkitropolis and Princess Dee-Dee of Kongri-la are in love with each other, but when their glider crashes on Distant Island, it is revealed sorrow has been brought onto the 5 kingdoms. Once they are found in disguise, King Junjun helps to organize their wedding, but whether or not people want to go is up to the player. When the news is brought to both their parents, both reject and say a monkey can't be with a monster. When AiAi cannot take it anymore, he confronts both kings and queens, and reveals how there were no monsters; they just made up their own because they don't understand each other. The two kings, MonMON and Kon-kon, and queens FeeFEE and Cha-cha, then decide to unite the two cities and agree to go to the royal wedding together. Locations & their Missions Police Station * Sisi - take a picture on the stairway pole * NikNIK - Clean out the noise makers; Once the 2 kingdoms are united, knock the masks off the monsters * NeeNAW - round up the runaway monsters * Future AiAi - Learn Tetherball chant Noise Factory / Raceway * NeeNAW - bring down VinVIN and the bicycle gang * Pospos - deliver a message to Bran'ran (complete his mission first) * Bran'ran - fix the pipes about the Noise Factory * King MonMON - Stop the Robochimps from stealing the sun (unite the 2 kingdoms first) * Future AiAi - Learn Speedyball chant Throne Room * NikNIK - get the admission pass from FeeFEE and report to Bran'ran on the dock * Bran'ran - Launch the Robochimps onto each of the islands surrounding Kongri'la's upper level Stages Tram Entrance * Backflip * Slider * Headlong * Bumps * Spiral Scratch * Squeegee Trivia *Like Moonhaven, Monkitropolis uses elevators to get from each area instead of winches. It is the only world to use a tram. Category:Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball Adventure Worlds